


Snapshots

by RoseAmaranth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Canon Backstory, Comfort, Comics, Disney Princesses - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hair Braiding, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IronStrange, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Butterflies, Mentioned Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Freeform, Nightmares, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Revelations, Same-Sex Marriage, So Much Cuteness, Stephen and Morgan Stark, Supreme Family, Tea Party, Tony Angst, i loved writing this, minor injury, the Cloak of Levitation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Adorable moments between Stephen and Morgan that Tony catches. What's this weird warm feeling in his chest? Why does he feel like smiling all the time?





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to drop off this incredibly fluffy fic I thought up a few weeks ago before I drop two fics that won't be nearly as nice and sweet. One, in particular, was making me emotional just writing it!
> 
> I know in the comics, Stephen and Peter have this great dynamic with each other that would fit perfectly with Ironstrange, but I just love Stephen and Morgan. This idea just would not leave me alone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Stephen shows Morgan the magic butterflies**

Tony stepped out onto the deck of his cabin and soaked in the brittle winter sunshine. It was a rare warm day in December, so Morgan was in the yard pushing her dolls around while Peter and Harley tossed a football back and forth a few feet away. It felt nice to be away from the bustle of the city, trees and water the only things Tony could see for miles. He took a drink from his coffee and turned to go back inside, only to pause when he heard the familiar _whoosh_ of a certain magician's portal opening in the yard.

“Stephie!” Tony's brows raised as Morgan shot over to where Stephen was stepping onto the grass and threw herself at his legs. He smiled down at her and gentled his hands on her head. He seemed to be speaking, but Tony couldn't catch his soft voice from where he stood. She made a gesture with her hands and then squealed in delight when Stephen knelt down on one knee and copied her hand movements, only his sparked with magic energy.

Butterflies, blue and green in color, exploded around them, a couple landing on Morgan's shoulders and some on Stephen's hands. Tony found himself smiling at the way Morgan danced around with her special butterflies, a warmth in his chest when he caught the fond look on Stephen's face as he watched her. 

“Again!” Stephen appeared to laugh and repeated the movements, more butterflies magically filling the space around them. Peter and Harley called out to Stephen from across the yard, waving when he nodded to them. Something about the scene had Tony's chest constricting, so he hurried inside to make lunch.

**Stephen helps Morgan when she falls an gets a scrape**

“Owie!!” Tony's head jerked up from the message he received to find Morgan on the ground clutching her knee. Peter, who was supposed to be showing her a cool trick he recently learned, was nowhere to be seen. They were in Central Park on the first day of Spring, a brisk chill still in the air but the sun warming them enough that jackets weren't really needed. As was expected, the park was full of people and their children, and Tony knew he should have just left his phone at home. His kids were always the priority, yet he'd let himself become distracted by his work.

Before he could go comfort his crying daughter, Stephen appeared almost out of nowhere and was at her side in a blink of Tony's disbelieving eyes. He stepped closer and watched as Morgan nodded to whatever he was saying and even giggled. Then Stephen was helping her to her feet and carefully brushing her off. She was rambling on about her latest art project, scraped knee (which now had a butterfly band-aid on it) long forgotten as she recalled a picture she drew of Peter and Harley fighting over the last muffin a few mornings ago. Stephen said something in return, but his voice was too deep and too quiet for Tony to catch.

She patted Stephen's hair, some of the strands falling out of place and into his face, and decided she was going to draw him doing his butterfly trick for her next big project. Stephen's face split into a rare smile and even Tony could see the small gesture meant a lot to him. Then she was asking him if he could play since Peter had gone to help someone and Tony was busy with work, to which he said something that had her frowning. Tony cleared his throat quietly and approached them, Stephen standing to meet him.

“I was just telling Morgan I had some things to take care of at the Sanctum. It was nice seeing you again, Morgan. Be good, okay?” She wrapped her arms around Stephen's legs and nodded. Tony smiled down at her.

“You have to come to my studio so I can draw you.” Tony chuckled and hoisted her into his arms, booping a finger on her nose before jerking his head to Stephen.

“Remember your manners, Lady Stark.” She pouted but turned to Stephen with wide brown eyes. She was so his daughter.

“Please, can you come to the cabin so I can draw you with the butterflies? Daddy can make pancakes!” Stephen's eyes glittered in humor and he scratched his chin.

“I suppose I could make time for art _and_ pancakes. They are better than your omelet, right Stark?” Tony stuck his tongue out since he couldn't flip him off.

“Morgan happens to love my pancakes!” She nodded along and hugged his neck tightly.

“Especially the chocolate chip ones. What kind do you like, Steph?” He smiled at Morgan and hummed.

“I like fruit. Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries...even bananas.” Morgan squealed in Tony's ear, the ringing that followed worth it for the delight all over her face. She also happened to love bananas.

“Daddy, can we have banana pancakes?” He rolled his eyes at Stephen and kissed her cheek.

“Sure thing, sweets. We'll make a plan and then we can have pancakes with Doctor Banana Head.”

**Stephen demonstrates some more harmless magic for Morgan**

Tony emerged from his room after taking one of his short afternoon naps. Up until a few years ago, Tony would have laughed at the idea of an 'afternoon nap', but now he relied on them to carry him through the day; especially with a house with two growing teens and a daughter with more energy than anyone he'd ever met. Thankfully, he had friends willing to watch after her while Tony rested, and today was Doctor Strange's turn.

Morgan seemed like she was growing attached to Stephen, and Tony wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He didn't mind having the wizard around; in fact, he rather liked seeing him in the kitchen, or out in the yard with the boys. It felt _right_ having him there, more than anyone else Tony invited over, but that only made him more wary of the frequent visits Stephen made. After the mess that was his relationship with Pepper, he was exercising more caution with who he allowed to come into their lives, but Stephen had a way of making everything feel whole when he was there.

It was too much for his tired brain to really concentrate on, so he pushed those complicated feelings to the side and stepped through the living room and into the kitchen area, brows raising when he spotted the coffee pot nearly done brewing a fresh pot of coffee. He heard Morgan's excited cheers from outside and leaned up on his toes to see out the window better.

Stephen was sitting in the grass, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, with Morgan across from him. His fingers and hands were moving all around, orange magic in funky shapes sizzling between them. Morgan's eyes widened as he collapsed the image and opened his hands to reveal a small ball of energy in his hands. He tossed it to Morgan, who batted it away before falling back on the grass. Tony could almost hear her laughter from the kitchen, and again his heart warmed at the sight. 

Tony himself wasn't a huge fan of magic, even when someone like Stephen was behind it, but he trusted the man with Morgan and therefore the magic that he often showed her when he didn't think Tony was looking. Not that he did it behind Tony's back; he asked for permission to show her little tricks he knew when they first started really hanging out and he met Morgan. Like Tony could deny her anything.

Or, well, apparently Stephen for that matter.

(He really needed coffee...)

**Stephen braids Morgan's hair (better than Tony) and tells her about his life as a sorcerer**

“Daddy always makes my braid crooked.” Tony was in the kitchen with his tablet and financial reports scattered across the table, Morgan and Stephen in the living room a few feet away. Peter decided to spend the night at Ned's while Harley went home to Tennessee to visit his sick mother, so it was relatively quiet in the house for once. The only sound until Morgan spoke was Tony's drumming fingers and the television running some kid show Morgan loved.

Tony loved being a father, loved his children more than anything, but one thing he despised was having to fix up Morgan's hair. For some reason, no matter how many times Natasha worked with him, the only thing he could do half-right was a braid; and apparently that was still not quite right. He peeked over to where Stephen was relaxing on the couch reading a book while Morgan colored and found the wizard smiling at her.

“Well, Morgan, braids are like your drawings; they take a hint of talent and a lot of practice. He doesn't have much hair to braid, now does he?” Morgan giggled and nodded. He had every intention of flicking something at Stephen's head, but then the wizard was standing with his hand extended.

“Let's see if I remember how to do this.” They moved over to a wooden dining chair, Stephen standing behind her once she was able to climb into the seat. He combed his fingers through her hair and hummed a song that had Morgan singing quietly along. Tony set the tablet down in favor of watching them, his heart pounding for some reason. From where he was sitting, he could see Stephen's fingers expertly split her hair into three parts and thread them together nearly effortlessly before tying the bottom together with a little tie. He spoke quietly about the newest spell he was working on as he examined his work. When he finished, Morgan leaped out of her seat and spun around.

“It's like Elsa's hair! Thank you, Steph!” Tony wondered if Stephen had used magic or if he was just good at braiding hair. Perhaps he was going to have to ask him sometime.

**Stephen has a tea party with Morgan**

Tony leaned against the counter and let his mind wander as the peppers and onions popped and sizzled in the skillet. Lunch was going to be finished any minute and then they could all head over to the zoo for a rare afternoon of relaxing and family fun- with Stephen tagging along because Morgan insisted he come over. Even Harley was growing fond of the wizard, asking him questions about his job as guardian of their reality and why he wore such odd clothes for his job. 

Tony was wondering that himself, but he never really thought to ask.

As weeks and months passed, Stephen was coming over a lot more, and it wasn't only at Morgan's request. Peter often invited him over to practice some combat or to ask him a science question, and Harley wanted to learn more about how Stephen's magic worked. Stephen was sometimes there early in the morning, sipping tea on the deck while reading a book, and other times he would leave late into the evening. Tony couldn't figure out why or how the man-made so much time for Tony's children, but he appreciated it all the same. Nothing made him happier than to see them smiling or laughing, and Stephen was clearly a favorite guest of theirs.

Tony himself could admit he didn't mind the increasingly frequent visits; visits that were stretching from minutes to hours at a time. When Stephen asked him if it was okay for him to come over as he did, Tony waved him off and assured him that there was no problem at all. Tony happened to find Stephen interesting to talk to (when his attention wasn't taken by one of the children) and he wouldn't even pretend he wasn't physically attracted, so it all kind of worked out.

Once the food was plated, he went around the house to find everyone. Peter was in his room, scribbling into his notebook and bopping his head to music playing in his earphones. Tony stepped in and tapped his shoulder.

“Time to eat. Do you know where Harley is?” Peter shut off his music and scrubbed at his eyes.

“Um, I think he's out by the lake.” Tony nodded and moved on to Morgan's room, the scene he was presented with far too cute for his heart.

Sat at a table far too small to accommodate his height was Stephen. He wore a fluffy pink boa around his neck and a tiara nestled into his thick black hair. Morgan was dressed in her favorite purple tutu and was serving imaginary tea to Stephen and their stuffed animal guests. When Stephen received his tea, he bowed his head politely and scooped something into his cup. Morgan tutted at him and stuck her fists on her hips.

“You can't put sugar in it yet! I have to serve everyone.” Stephen's cheeks darkened and he quickly set his cup down.

“Of course, Lady Stark. How rude of me.” And somehow even his fake British accent was perfect and flawless, and it had Tony's stomach swooping. He carefully backed away and decided to go find Harley first.

**Stephen lets Morgan play with the cloak**

It wasn't too often Tony brought Morgan to Stephen's home because, as much as he trusted the wizard, he worried something in the spooky place might hurt her. But, the few times he did decide to let her tag along, it was always a lot of fun (for her) and fueled the next three days of conversation with her.

“There was this cool mask up on a shelf! He let me look at it and everything!”

“He has a _huge_ library, daddy! Like princess Belle!”

“Do you think he has a magic garden?”

Tony found her enthusiasm for magic and Stephen's life endearing, so he decided to indulge her for her big double-digit birthday. After some cake and presents with the Avengers, he had her close her eyes and texted Stephen to open a portal into the foyer of the haunted mansion. Then he carried Morgan through and told her to open her eyes, which she did with immense excitement.

“Yay! Hi, Stephen! This is the bestest birthday ever!” She hugged Tony and then Stephen before shooting up the stairs and turning to face them. Stephen chuckled before gesturing for Tony to go ahead of him.

“Thanks for letting us come bother you for a few minutes, Stephen. It means a lot.” To Morgan. To _Tony_. Stephen only nodded.

“It's not bothering when it's Miss Morgan. I always have time for her. Plus, at least she listens when I tell her not to touch things.” Tony balked at Stephen's words. Open a demonic fridge _one time_ and you never hear the end of it.

“Daddy! Stephie! Come on!” They followed her up the stairs and down a hall until she pushed inside a room Tony had never been to before. Stephen jogged after her, though Tony decided to take his time and study a few artifacts now that Stephen was occupied with something. A sword that hummed when he touched it, a weird skeleton thing hung on the wall, some wicked looking axes nailed in place, and a flowery fan that could probably cut someone's head off judging by the knives sticking out of it.

Boy, there were a lot of weapons in the mansion.

He finally caught up to Morgan and Stephen, peering into the room and realizing almost instantly it was Stephen's. Pristine and elegant, much like Stephen, except for the desk against the wall and the bed taking up the middle of the room. Both were a mess and were the only real signs someone used them regularly. A door to the right was open and he could hear Morgan's voice filtering through. He stepped into the room and crept over to the door, waiting to see what his daughter was up to. 

Stephen was leaning against the wall, talking about some adventure he and Wong went on a few weeks ago, while Morgan was holding onto the cape Stephen often wore and giggling when it tickled her cheeks. It picked her up into the air, her laughter echoing in the room, and then gently set her back on the ground. Stephen then began singing a song Tony never heard before, and if Tony wasn't already fawning over him, well, he was now.

**Stephen comforts Morgan when she's scared of the dark/monsters**

It was nearly a year before Morgan told Tony that Stephen had given her a way to contact him directly. All she had to do was speak into a locket he made her and he would come if she needed him. It was a nifty idea, sure, but Tony probably could have just invented something too. 

Well, if she liked it, Tony wouldn't say anything. Besides, the locket came in handy a few nights when her nightmares were bad. 

Since sleep was hard enough for Tony, he was often in his little workshop and unable to hear if Morgan stirred. Sometimes, she would join him in the workshop, tears running down her face, and ask if they could share a juice pop to scare the monster away. Peter told him Morgan also came to him quite often complaining of bad dreams and monsters, so he consulted Stephen, who happened to know a thing or two about monsters. And dreams.

It was determined she wasn't dealing with anything mystical, but Stephen promised to come if they needed him. Tony found himself wishing the wizard would just move in, but that was a silly idea if he ever knew one. 

One night, Tony was sitting at the table flipping through a magazine and making a list of things he needed to get done at Stark Industries before he could finally retire when he heard a noise from Morgan's room. He jumped up from his seat and silently called his iron gauntlet. Just in case. He crept over to the doorway and held his breath so he could hear what was happening.

“What was it this time, Morgan? The same monster?” A sniffle.

“I'm sorry, baby. Would you like me to give you a special magic bear to ward off bad dreams and to protect you?” Tony's defenses instantly dropped and his heart swelled. Stephen was honestly a godsend. 

“Yes, please.” There was the sound of magic energy sizzling through the air and then quiet. Tony peeked around the doorway and found Stephen settling a fuzzy bear in her arms. Morgan snuggled it close and stared up at Stephen with teary eyes and a smile.

“Thank you. With daddy's special dollie and this magic bear, maybe the monster with go away. I have two awesome defenders who are stronger than that dumb monster.” Stephen's hand reached out and fixed her hair.

“Exactly. Your daddy and I fight monsters a lot, and we always win. If you see that monster again, you tell him Doctor Strange and Iron Man will come kick his butt. Goodnight.” Morgan closed her eyes and squeezed the two toys tighter. Tony's eyes were wet but he didn't even bother to wipe them. 

Stephen waved his fingers a few inches from her forehead, something orange glowing from his fingers, and then he stood and met Tony's eyes. He nearly looked guilty. 

“A spell to ease her into sleep. It just wards off nightmares. I've used it a time or two on myself. Perfectly harmless.” Tony nodded and gestured for Stephen to follow him into the kitchen. Once they were there, Stephen dropping into a chair and Tony pouring a cup of coffee for himself, he let a breath shutter out. Hands were on him in a moment, soothing movements up and down his back as he tried to calm himself down.

“What's wrong, Tony? What are you feeling?” Like his chest was going to simultaneously implode and expand; like he was walking on clouds; like he could see himself loving someone again. It was a bit terrifying, if he was to be honest, but it was plain as day now. There was no denying Stephen had somehow wedged himself into the Stark household, and he didn't really want him to leave it.

“Easy, Stark. Deep breaths.” Naturally, Stephen seemed to think he was having an attack of some kind. And, well, he sort of was. An attack on the careful protective armor around his heart. 

Ew, Stephen was turning him into a cliché.

“I'm okay. I'm good.” He turned to find narrowed blue-green eyes scanning his face like he wouldn't believe it until he saw for himself. Tony watched the concern melt away and Stephen finally nodded and stepped away.

“Anyway, I've been thinking about these nightmares she keeps having. We've ruled out the possibility of it being some sort of psyche monster, but maybe it's something else? I've been doing some research on it and I may have something for us to go over in a few days.” He took a sip of tea, Tony not even surprised anymore by Stephen's magic, and hummed. “In the meantime, I charmed that bear I gave her. I know you don't like magic, but the spell will help ward off negative energies and should help her sleep better.”

“She could just be having nightmares. I've heard of kids having night terrors and stuff like that.” Stephen nodded.

“Of course. In that case, she just needs reassurance that she's safe.” Tony's throat closed over as Stephen's words to Morgan replayed in his head.

“I think you did a pretty great job with her. Reassuring her, I mean.” Stephen chuckled.

“Well, nothing is more comforting than knowing a couple of superheroes are around to protect you. She's quite lucky, I'd say.” Tony set down his coffee and slowly approached Stephen's seat. The moonlight pouring into the dark room splashed across Stephen's face and highlighted all the sharp features Tony found himself unable to stop thinking of. Galaxy eyes turned silver and had a bewitching effect on Tony.

“I would say that she's not the only one who's 'quite lucky', Stranger.” Stephen glanced up from where he was sipping his drink and arched a brow. Tony found his confused expression too charming, dragging his fingers along the table until he was standing next to him, the wizard now leaning back in the chair to meet his eyes properly.

“You've been massively helpful, and I just wanted you to know I'm thankful.” Stephen blinked and tilted his head, something smug coloring his features. Now _that_ was damn attractive; especially with all the unearthly light from the moon. It felt nearly dream-like.

“Tony Stark is thankful for someone stepping in to help him? This must be a first.” Tony snorted softly, his usual biting quips washed out in favor of Tony playing with the sling ring Stephen left on the table. When he didn't respond right away, Stephen stilled his fiddling hand and drew his eyes again.

“Are you sure you're okay? You didn't crack a joke at my expense.” Tony nodded, losing himself in those eyes, in the memories of Stephen with his family, the way he just snapped into place like he always belonged. Tony could finally admit maybe he did. If he wanted to, Tony would open the door and let him stay for as long as he wanted.

The trouble was getting that across to Stephen, who could be dense at times. It was part of his charm.

“I was just thinking...” This was not going to be easy. The last person he gave himself to was Pepper, and that blew up in his face. Not that he would ever blame her for that; the woman was a saint and far too good for him. It just made jumping back in more difficult.

“I'm not as good at this as people would believe.” Stephen's brows crinkled.

“Good at what, exactly?” See? Dense. Tony could bet his eyes were starry and he was practically standing on top of him, fingers tracing random paths on the table. Smart guys like Stephen – like Tony himself - were often a bit disconnected like that; how many times had Tony heard the same thing from heartbroken people who loved him and he failed to see it until it was too late? 

“I happen to know there's a certain Avenger with their eye on you.” That got a rather disbelieving look and Stephen snorted rudely. 

“An _Avenger_? I doubt it. I haven't made the greatest impression on most of them; in fact, I think Bruce still might want to punch my face in after I corrected something he was working on.” Tony chuckled and skated his fingers across the table to brush against Stephen's clasped ones. 

“You made a pretty good one on me, if I remember correctly.” Stephen's fingers flexed. 

“Not to be that person, but I don't think whisking you away from your at-the-time fiancee to space where you nearly died counts as a 'good impression', Tony.” He was doing the thing people like them did; he was using humor to cover the fact he had no clue what was going on. Perhaps he could feel something going on in that magic weird way Tony read about in stories as a teen. Like auras or something. 

“Hey, I think that's up to the one who was given the impression. And I certainly thought it was as good as any other I've encountered. You should have seen how I met Romanov. Or Loki. And who's to say even with a bad impression someone wouldn't like you? I mean, you're a hell of a guy, Stranger.” He smiled down at Stephen, who only watched him with a frown.

“Tony...” His hands were pulling away towards his lap and he sat up straighter. Tony flattened his hand against the table.

“I mean it, doc. I mean, would the kids be begging to have you here all the time if you were some horrible person to be around? They do say kids and dogs are the best judges of character. I like to think they are right. Whoever said that stupid shit.” Stephen chuckled and crossed his arms.

“Tony, what the hell are you trying to get at? Because so far, all I know is you think someone may or may not have some sort of 'thing' for me, and they are an Avenger. And that you're not good at whatever it is you're trying to do. Which, by the way? I agree with. I have no clue what's going on.” How Tony managed to not only date, but then marry, Pepper and have a family was beyond his understanding. He was terrible at expressing and explaining his feelings; not to mention he was maybe a little terrified. 

What if Stephen had someone in his life already? What if he didn't – as the saying goes - play for the same team as Tony? That would be humiliating.

“Right. So, hypothetically, if this Avenger maybe wanted to take you on a date, would you be able to? I mean, how embarrassing would it be if they asked you out and then you have, like, a girlfriend or something?” Whenever it came to anything aside from feelings, Tony could be direct if he needed to. Even brusque and harsh when called for. Dealing with his own stupid fluttering heart, though? Yeah, no way was he bulldozing his way in that minefield.

“Um, well, no. There's no one in my life like that. Working and saving the universe kind of gets in the way of dating. And I was never really all that good at it anyway.” Tony leaned his hip against the table and wished he felt nearly as confident as he had when he sauntered over. The fear icing down his spine, of course, stemmed from the fact he knew this wasn't just plain ole physical attraction anymore. He was in danger of having his feelings hurt.

It was easy to charm someone into bed; it was another to somehow convince them a relationship is actually a good idea. Even with Iron Man.

“Good to know, Stranger.” Stephen sighed and examined him for a second.

“Tony, will this take much longer? It's getting late.” Get a move on, Stark. Be a man. 

“Okay. So, the Avenger, hypothetically-” Stephen snorted. “-may hypothetically be a man. How do we feel about that?” Now Stephen blinked away and shuffled in his chair.

“I like to look to the person within rather than what's on the outside. I still think you're just joking around for some reason, but in your _hypothetical situation_ , I would be fine with it. So long as it isn't Captain Rogers.” Tony snorted, thinking back to how close he had come to falling for that trap. Thankfully, Pepper was there to swoop in and kick him in the butt.

“Okay, last question. So, let's say this guy, because they are definitely a guy- Let's say this guy is really smart. And he's damn fine to look at. He has great taste in pretty much everything. He loves dorky intellectual conversations and thinks wizards aren't so bad to work with. Oh, and he has one hell of a family too. Blood and bond. All that good stuff. What would you think?” Stephen was studying him again and he was not laughing or smiling. He barely seemed to be breathing. Then he shook his head as his lips curled into a grin.

“I'd add to that list he's a bit of an idiot despite all that brainpower and he happens to have horrible taste in caffeinated beverages. But, the family makes up for most of it. And maybe the looks, when he's not letting demons into the sanctum despite being told fifteen million times not to touch.” A thrill shot up Tony's spine. At last.

“Okay, we can add all that in. So...?” Silence hung in the thick air, Tony's fingers tapping against the wood table as he waited for the verdict. 

“Doctor Banner is certainly interesting...” Tony balked and for a second he was afraid somehow they were missing signals and having a misunderstanding, but then he caught the glimmer in blue eyes. The asshole. “...but I think Romanov might shoot me, so I'll pass.” 

“You're a real jerk, you know?” Stephen sighed and leaned forward to touch Tony's hand, fingers trembling despite the cool confidence he wore. Well, they shook worse than normal.

“I'm sorry. I guess you could say I'm bad at this too. In fact, I think I did mention that.” The tension waned, but Tony couldn't shake the feeling like Stephen might throw him into a portal and leave him in some flesh-eating dimension. So he soldiered on.

“I know it's kind of out of nowhere, and there's really no pressure on you to feel any kind of way or do anything. It's just- tonight, seeing you with Morgan, it made me think back to all the times you just fit right into the family picture and I couldn't shake it. For this past year, especially these last few months, I've had this...feeling about you. And I tried to fight it, I did, because everyone likes you so much and I didn't want to ruin it, but I'm too old to play this game where I pretend everything is fine and like I'm not dying to kiss your stupid face all the time. So, just tell me. Let me have it.” He crossed his arms and waited for Stephen, who was gaping up at him like he was an alien with fifteen eyes. 

“Wait- Hold on- Back up a second, Tony. _You_ really have feelings for me? And for months?” Tony rolled his eyes and tightened the grip on his upper arm. The anticipation was kind of killing him.

“Yes, Sherlock. Way to go. Just- Hurry up and tell me to fuck off and return to your palace so I can pretend I didn't just humiliate myself for twenty minutes.” Stephen shook his head, hands coming up to rub at his temples. Was it that shocking that Tony liked him? Was he processing the horrifying truth?

“You're an idiot, Stark. And while I know I'm oblivious and dense at times, apparently you're worse.” Okay, not what he was expecting.

“Here I thought I was being so obvious and you were just too nice to make me go away. As much as I love Morgan, Peter, and Harley, I have to admit I have more selfish reasons for coming around so often. And I've definitely felt this way for a while. At least a year. I was content with being your friend because that seemed to be what you wanted.” He scratched at his facial hair and smiled.

“Morgan nearly ratted me out a few times, but I was able to pay her off by promising magical butterflies whenever she wanted. She's a keen little one.” Tony's defenses collapsed and he dropped into the chair next to Stephen.

“So, I'm not blowing up our friendship? I truly am lucky.” Stephen chuckled and leaned forward to brush his fingers along Tony's jaw.

“Let's just agree we're all very lucky and go to sleep. I'll see you later.” Tony watched Stephen stand and open a portal, warmth spreading through his body and filling every nook and cranny when silvery-blue eyes turned back and winked at him before disappearing. 

**Stephen watches Disney movies with Morgan, chatting with her about princesses**

Morgan loved princesses. Aside from magic, they were all she would talk about ever since she was seven. Every Halloween, she dressed up as a princess. Every birthday was princess themed. Her room was princess central. Natasha gifted her Disney Princess barbie dolls that Tony found in the most random spots in the house. She owned every princess movie made and wanted to watch them all the time. Tony often fell asleep during their marathons, which had her deeming him unfit to be her marathon buddy.

Enter Stephen Strange.

With their new status, Stephen was found in the Stark Compound far more often than before. Which was saying a lot considering he was already over pretty often. He helped with chores, homework, and even dinner when he wasn't occupied by Wong and his magic duties. Tony couldn't actually believe how domestic and wonderfully fatherly Stephen was, but it was fantastic. And really sexy, not that he would say that out loud.

Unlike Tony, Morgan found Stephen not only stayed up through the princess movies, he knew quite a bit about them. They would talk endlessly about Ariel's struggles to act like a human to Belle's ability to love the beast, all while Tony dried the dishes and listened silently with a fond smile. He was falling helplessly in love, and for once he wasn't really afraid to do so. Being with Pepper was a safe haven away from his hectic life; effortless and easy in a way he needed at the time. 

Stephen and Tony were like twin flames. Comforting, quite a bit alike, and something spectacular when put together. They struggled at times, of course; every couple did, especially if one of them was Tony Stark. And if the other was Stephen Strange. Two infamously idiotic smart guys who had relationship issues and a knack for throwing themselves into danger with self-sacrifice on their tongue. 

Still, despite everything saying it shouldn't work out, they were having an amazing time. Tony worried about throwing Stephen in the deep end since dating him meant being a father figure to three children, but the wizard only smiled at him over their appetizers and reminded Tony that he kind had been helping around before they even started dating.

That Stephen happened to like Tony's little family.

At the moment, Morgan was leaning against Stephen's chest and mumbling about Cinderella's evil step-sisters with drooping eyes. Stephen's hand was rubbing her back in a soothing motion often used to help her sleep, and Tony couldn't help but watch them for a few moments. Morgan, of anyone, seemed the most excited to have Stephen around more, and when she stumbled upon them kissing once while they were supposed to be washing dishes, she squealed and jumped around the room. 

Peter already saw Doctor Strange as a father, long before they ever started dating, so it was Harley Tony worried about. The teen was touchy about people being close to the family, and considering all the loss he suffered, it was no surprise. Naturally, Tony worried for no reason. Harley only looked between them and said he totally knew it would happen, though he figured it would be Stephen who made a move first since Tony seemed to live in denial. 

Which was so not true. ( _”Yes it is, Tony. Stop lying about it.”_ )

**Stephen and Morgan have sundaes. Why is he such a dad? Too cute!**

Tony wiped the sweat from his face and swallowed down the entire glass of lemonade Stephen and Peter made that morning. It was officially summer, which meant the boys were out of school for a few months and would be around the house far more. It was always noisy, always chaotic, and exactly what Tony always wanted. He was so happy they lived in the middle of upstate New York, though; the trees and fresh air soothing when Peter and Harley argued, or when Morgan decided singing her favorite songs at the top of her lungs was the best idea in the world. He loved chaos, but he loved having a way to get a break from it too.

His workshop was in the basement, so after he finished his drink, he decided to go check on everyone. Stephen had to go off on business early that morning (Tony couldn't believe he lived most of the time in the cabin; it often felt like a dream to roll over and find him there, sleeping.) so Tony nearly tripped over his feet when he found Stephen swaying to a song Morgan was playing on her little radio and scooping ice cream (with magic) into bowls on the counter. Three. 

Despite having the privilege of seeing what was under all those robes and belts Stephen wore on multiple occasions, the sight of him in a sleeveless burgundy shirt and snug black sweats had a blush crawling up his neck and decidedly unclean thoughts crowding his brain. Who knew being a wizard meant you'd be so fit?

“Hey Doctor Dad, do you think we could go on a vacation this summer?” Tony almost swallowed his tongue. _'Doctor Dad_? Clearly Stephen was having the same reaction, his hand on his chest as he stared at Peter, who only realized his slip after an awkwardly long silence.

“Oh, wait, I meant- I didn't- I'm sorry, Doctor Strange! Really! I'm just- I call Mister Stark 'dad' and I guess it just slipped.” Stephen set down the tub, waved Peter over, and pulled him into a hug. They appeared to be speaking to each other, but Tony couldn't hear anything they were saying. Morgan jumped off her chair and joined in the hug, as if unable to stay left out. 

“Why are we hugging? And why are you crying, daddy Steph? What did Peter say?” Okay, now Tony was going to cry. Morgan too? When did his children decide to adopt Stephen?

“Oh my gosh. The ice cream is melting.” Stephen pressed his mouth to Peter's head before scooping Morgan into his arms and levitating the bowls to the table. Peter, still red and avoiding Stephen's eyes, thanked him quietly for the treat and poured the chocolate syrup into the bowl. Stephen helped Morgan decorate hers to her specifications before scooping some with his finger and dropping it on her nose. Her squeal followed by smearing vanilla ice cream with princess sprinkles into his facial hair warmed Tony through.

He was going to need some ice cream too after that whole scene. 

**Stephen tells Morgan funny stories when she's sad**

Tony couldn't believe how stupid it all was. The armor peeled away and he turned his arm over to examine the long gash he received from a particularly stabby mechanical bug the size of a bus, the blood loss probably pretty significant if the blurring vision and dizziness was anything to go by. His suit had helped significantly, but if he didn't see a doctor soon, he was in serious trouble. 

“Tony? Tony! Hey, what happened?” He blinked at the faraway voice calling to him. Maybe he was in deeper trouble than he thought. He could feel his legs failing him and then he was looking at the snow he fell into. 

“Can you hear me?” There was more shouting, distant and hard to focus on, but the warm hands on his back, then on his arm, were keeping him afloat long enough to blink his eyes and stare into Stephen's worried ones. His tongue felt like lead in his mouth so he couldn't say anything to soothe the man, but he somehow managed a smile. Or, well, it felt like one.

He blinked again and he was squinting up at fluorescent lights that had the ability to wash anyone out and make them look nearly dead. Tony hated hospitals, hated having to be a patient in one, but he supposed he deserved it for the stunt he pulled. Stephen was going to have his head.

Stephen. He forced himself to focus and slowly gazed around the room, sighing in relief when he found the wizard asleep on the horrendous couch near the bed. He appeared to be having an unfortunate dream, brows furrowed and jaw tense. As Tony was deciding on whether to wake him up or not, the door swung open and Peter shuffled in with a doctor.

“Dad! I mean Mister Stark! You're awake!” Peter wrapped him in a tight embrace, shuddering as he cried and babbled in Tony's ear. Tony felt weaker than normal, but he still forced himself to pat Peter's back and mutter soothing words in his ear. 

“Easy, Peter. Remember the stitches.” Peter jerked back and grabbed Tony's arm like it was a porcelain doll that would shatter; no, more like a snowflake that would crumble if not treated with precise care. Tony turned to meet Stephen's eyes and found the sorcerer already up and examining him and the machines plugged into him. Always the doctor.

“Easy, Steph. Remember the doctor.” He received a glare before Stephen turned to the doctor and dove into conversation about his vitals and the laceration on his forearm. Curious, he carefully bent his elbow and glanced at the throbbing limb. An angry line with pretty stitching started at his wrist and ended nearly at his elbow.

“It was a miracle you were even alive, Mister Stark. Another minute or two of blood loss and even the transfusion wouldn't have saved you.” Tony glanced up at Stephen and then the doctor. 

“When can I go home? I hate hospitals.” 

The next time he woke up, there was hushed whispering from the side of the hospital room with the couch and now an armchair. Stephen refused to leave his side for anything, so he figured one was the wizard, but it took a few seconds to place the other voice. It was Morgan.

“When can daddy come home?” Tony's heart cracked and he cursed the surgeon for not letting him go home when he asked. Stephen was there, and they had incredible medical resources there in the cabin; why couldn't he open the bed up for someone who needed it?

“Soon, peach. As soon as the doctor says he can.” 

“But you're a doctor too, babbo.” Neither of them was sure why Morgan decided to call Stephen 'dad' in Italian, or where she even heard it, until Peter was saying goodbye one morning and said it to Stephen with a hurried kiss to the cheek. Tony's heart expanded at the interaction, but hearing it now spoken quietly to Stephen only broke his heart further.

“I am, yes, but I have to listen to his doctor because he did the operation for him. Hey, pancake, do you want to hear about the time I was a surgeon and had to take a watch out of a man's belly?” Tony waited to see what she would say, smiling to himself when she said yes.

“So, this guy named Barry came to the hospital one time complaining of a belly ache. You know, like the kind you get when you eat too many sweets? And so we gave him the x-rays and found he had a watch in his stomach! A watch like I wear. I took it out and it still worked and everything!” Morgan giggled softly.

“How did it get in his belly?” Tony tried to roll over to face them without alerting them to him being awake and get a look at their faces. He didn't want to interrupt the moment by waking up.

“Apparently he was trying to eat his lunch very quickly and he accidentally ate it!” Morgan shook her head and slapped his shoulder. “Okay, fine. He was playing with his friend and wanted to prove he could swallow a watch. He was just too embarrassed to tell us when he came in.” 

“People are so silly.” Stephen nodded sagely and poked her nose with his finger.

“They certainly are. Then there was the boy who had a fish hook in his thumb! Not the best way to catch a fish.” Morgan leaned against Stephen's chest and stared at where Tony was laying. He prayed she couldn't see his eyes were open.

“I bet if you were daddy's doctor, he would be all better by now.” Stephen chuckled and kissed her head.

“He's probably glad I'm not. I would ground him for being so silly on his mission. But we're just happy he's getting better. Maybe we can even have cheeseburgers tomorrow. What do you think?” She wrapped her arms around Stephen and grinned like he just announced they were going to Disney World to see the princess parade. Much like Tony himself, Morgan loved a juicy cheeseburger. Stephen was a vegetarian, so he ate a vegetarian burger (which was a horribly disgrace to the beef patty, but Tony couldn't begrudge him his morals), but he decided they would definitely have a nice lunch together the next day. Burgers and fries followed by cartoons and coloring. Anything to make Morgan smile.

Just like Stephen's goofy ER stories.

**Stephen falls asleep with her cuddled with him, a movie playing in the background**

The day Tony decided he was definitely marrying a wizard was a rather insignificant one. Boring even. Tony was sorting out his finances at the kitchen table, dinner cleared by Peter and stored by Harley, while Morgan, Peter, Harley, and Stephen gathered in the living room a few feet away to watch a movie. If he hurried through last month's expenditures, he could catch the tail end of whatever action flick Peter decided to turn on. 

He loved his little family. He loved how on Father's Day, Morgan and Peter made him breakfast while Harley and Stephen unveiled a new upgrade to the Iron Man suit Harley developed and built on his own. How Morgan drew him a picture with all of them – including Stephen – hugging with a big heart over their heads. How Peter then handed both of them a cheesy card with a gift card to a restaurant Tony and Stephen loved from all three of them that had Stephen blinking back tears and turning away to finish lunch.

Every day, good or bad, only made him fall in love with his family more, and the only thing really missing was making it official. Tony was going to be retiring in the next year or so, Stephen was training someone to take on more some of his responsibilities, Peter and Harley were nearly ready to fly the coop, and Morgan was going to be a teenager in the next couple years. Time was flying by, so why not do something a little crazy and get married at nearly sixty? With his patchwork-quilt family and friends who were more like his family anyway by his side?

He tucked the thought away and continued penning in numbers and doing quick math so he could settle in with his family.

The credits were rolling just as Tony set his pen down and filed everything away to take to the office in the morning. Peter and Harley already hugged and kissed him goodnight, so he stood from the table – bones cracking and joints popping as he did so – and stumbled over to the couch to see about getting Morgan to bed. 

What he found melted him into a puddle and confirmed in his heart he was definitely putting a damn ring on it. Morgan was leaned against Stephen, arms wrapped around his middle and face buried into his shirt, while Stephen was slumped over on the arm of the couch, hair falling into his face and making him appear years younger than he was. Stupid magic made him look fantastic while Tony aged like a grape in the sun. He brushed a few strands away with his finger and kissed his cheek, Stephen shuffling under the touch and mumbling in his sleep.

“I'm going to marry you one of these days, Stephen Strange.”

**Stephen reveals why he became a surgeon**

Tony sipped at his coffee and watched the setting sun with a satisfied bubble in his chest. Life often wasn't what you ever expected it to be, but sometimes that was okay. Especially if it turned out the way it had for Tony. Getting to retire and spend his days in relaxation with a family he loved and friends who were always there for each other, having the pleasure of finding love and forever in the last person anyone may have expected for him, and watching his children grow into intelligent independent people who were forever making Tony the proud dad he always wanted to make his own father. It was something every man wished for but wasn't sure they would ever get. 

He did it. He was a father and survived.

The seat to his right was suddenly filled and Tony smiled as Stephen sighed with a smile. The man was still as busy as he always was, but still found time to spend a moment with Tony before being whisked away to take care of more wizard chores. 

“So, anything exciting happen today, hon?” Tony played with the ring on his finger and couldn't keep the smile off as he combed back over the years leading up to this moment. Many times he feared he would die, or he would be alone in the end, or he would fail everyone in some way, but he proved himself and the universe wrong by staying alive, marrying someone he loved dearly, and maybe saving the world a few times. It was an ending he always wanted for himself but never believed he deserved. Or one he could obtain.

Yet, there he was.

“Not really. I think the heron's eggs hatched this morning. And I'm certain Jasper is back to his tricks again.” Stephen chuckled and sipped at a cup of tea, the scent wafting over to Tony and further relaxing him. The scent always reminded him of cuddling with Stephen, so whenever the wizard was gone too long, he would brew some just to ease his mind.

“Do we still have seeds for him? I could have Peter pick up some. He's on his way over. Apparently, he has exciting news.” Tony sat up and met Stephen's eyes.

“Marriage or a promotion?” 

“I'm thinking a whole ass company built from the ground up like his dad.” Tony snorted and picked at his jeans. Peter wanted to be just like Tony, and while it was flattering, he wanted Peter to carve his own path; do his own thing. Of course, he would be proud no matter what. Stephen too. He just hoped Peter didn't get too caught up in being the next Tony Stark and Iron Man.

“He could be coming to tell us he joined a secret cult and is able to open portals between dimensions. Like his babbo.” The red never failed to color Stephen's cheeks at the name, even after so many years. He always wondered why it seemed to fluster him, but he just never asked.

“I doubt he would risk you taking away his new suit. We all know you would never want them to touch magic.” The distaste for most magic lingered, but he would trust Stephen teaching the kids a thing or two. Especially the more defensive types of spells. There was tension between them for a long time because Stephen believed Tony hated his magic – that he was afraid of it and didn't trust it – which then made Stephen conscious of his usage of it, but Tony felt none of those things.

How Stephen could believe that when he used magic to help Morgan many times when she was younger and Tony never batted a lash was confusing at the time. He learned Stephen could be really insecure about relationships and people loving him for who he really was, so then it became a battle to convince the stubborn wizard Tony wasn't only in love with his stupid pretty eyes or lovely smile. It was an all-encompassing type of love that threatened to drown Tony every second of the day, and Stephen was the life preserver keeping him afloat. 

Apparently old habits died hard.

“Do I need to get out the powerpoint again? I trust you with magic, and I would trust any of them with it too. Though I think Morgan would be the one most excited to learn a thing or two from her babbo.” Stephen shrugged and stared off into the distance for a few minutes, something filmy and distant in his eyes.

“I never did tell you why I was so fond of Morgan in the beginning. Of course I had that thing for her daddy, and she was sharp as a tack and cute as a button, but there was a larger reason why I doted on her like I did.” He set the tea on the table with a clatter and Tony realized the trembling was worse than usual. Enough that he needed to set the glass down. Tony reached over and took his hand to rub between his own.

“She- She always reminded me of my younger sister, Donna. Donna loved tea parties and watching movies well into the night. She had the princess phase and would talk your ear off about Princess Jasmine if you let her. Which I always did. Donna was amazing, she was talented, and she inspired me to become a surgeon.” That both surprised Tony and made perfect sense. He never heard about Stephen's sister before; in fact, he didn't know much about Stephen's family at all. He figured out when no one from the Strange clan showed up that Stephen either didn't have any living members or fell out hard with them. Either way, it was up to Stephen to share it with Tony. 

“I always wondered how a neurosurgeon knew so much about princesses.” Stephen chuckled and kissed the top of his hand.

“One time, I helped her with a nasty scrape. I was maybe eleven or twelve at the time. I doctored her up and kissed it better. She told me then I did such a great job I should be a doctor when I was an adult. I did it for her, because she had so much faith in me, and I loved helping her and making her smile.” His smile faltered and he looked out over the water again. 

“She was such a wonderful person. She always made you feel so good; like you were important and special. When- During my time in residency, I came home to visit the family. My mother cried the second I walked through the door. Anyway, we were all horsing around in the water after lunch, my brother and I seeing who could swim the fastest and the farthest. Donna, sweet Donna, always fought to keep up with us and refused to not be included in the games. Well...” Tony pressed his mouth to Stephen's hand, sensing something awful was about to be said. Something that no person should have to experience at such a young age. Tony knew first-hand how destructive grief and death could be.

“She had a cramp and drowned. I tried to save her. I did everything I knew to do, but it wasn't enough. It was the first time I knew failure in my medical career, and in my nineteen-year-old brain, it was proof that medicine wasn't everything I thought it was. The magic of saving lives and helping people was tainted by her death. I lost the compassion and pushed everyone away. I refused to see my father while he was dying, I argued with my brother and then he died shortly after we spoke. I was a mess and it turned me into the heartless surgeon I was for so long.” 

“Stephen...” He shook his head and smiled at Tony.

“I figured it was about time I shared that with you. Thinking of Morgan when she was younger reminded me of my sister. How my sister would have loved to see my magic just like Morgan.” Tony reached out and cupped his jaw.

“Thank you, Stephen. I bet she would be so proud of you now. I mean, you save people all the time and you managed to snag a pretty fantastic husband in the process. Not to mention three fantastic kids.” A tear managed to escape Stephen's glassy eyes and he couldn't seem to stomp out the smile on his lips.

“I knew I married the right person. Thank you, Tony. Sorry to drop that on your peaceful afternoon.” Tony stood and dropped to his knee in front of Stephen. 

“Hey, don't. We're married. It's in the fine print that some days aren't as rosy and filled with rainbows as the others. If we can't share those parts of ourselves with each other, who can we? I'm glad you told me. I love you.” Stephen nodded and stood as well, pulling Tony to his feet.

“For a second, I thought you were either going to propose again or do something highly unsanitary and probably not the best idea considering we're on the porch and Peter is going to be here soon.” Tony smacked him and dropped his forehead on Stephen's shoulder. He was so lucky. So, so lucky. 

“Well, how long before he gets here? I just remembered Morgan is at a friend's house doing a project. The house is completely empty.” Despite his words and Stephens playful kick, they stayed in place since Stephen seemed content to stare forever at the setting sun.

“I love this place.” Tony nipped his ear, looking for any sort of reaction. 

“Well, I'll just pack up and leave you alone with it. I'm sure my old apartment in the city is still open-” Something slapped his ass, and they turned to find the cloak somehow glaring at him despite lacking a face. 

“You're an idiot, Mister Stark-Strange.” If he preened at the name, well, no one needed to know.

“But your idiot, right?”

“Of course. And I'm also the one who is certainly not letting you do anything dirty with Peter coming over. The boy is pure innocence.” Tony scoffed, knowing for a fact Peter was well aware of the fact that they had sex. And he was also certain the boy was no longer as innocent as Stephen apparently believed.

“You really think at his age he hasn't done anything? Come on, babe.” Stephen pulled away and cleared their dishes.

“I won't hear it, Stark-Strange. You will not fill my head with these lies.” They made their way inside and Tony instantly trapped him against the sink, determined to see if they could get it on before Peter arrived. Stephen only laughed and carded a hand through Tony's graying hair.

“You're a dirty player, but fine. I'll be sure to put up the sound-proofing spell this time.” That caught Tony's attention.

“What do you mean this time?” They made it to the bedroom door before Stephen opened it with a wave of his hand and shrugged.

“I mean that one time Peter dropped by while we were busy and I'm pretty sure we scarred him for life. Didn't you notice for three weeks he barely met your eyes? Or how he would call or text before coming over?” Well, that was rather embarrassing. But it wasn't enough to deter Tony, especially with a sexy wizard smirking at him now and those blue eyes calling to him.

“Maybe we should hang a sign too.” He pushed Stephen through and slammed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. And to those who comment, thank you so much for your words. I don't always respond, but I see everything and it makes me so happy to see people excited and invested in my writing and the characters I work hard to portray the best way I see fit. I especially love whenever someone says I was able to hit them emotionally as a writer.
> 
> Good or bad, there is no better compliment to a writer than saying you felt emotional when reading their story. So thank you! Xx


End file.
